


Breakin' Dishes

by captainamergirl



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam thinks maybe, just maybe, she met her soulmate last night.





	Breakin' Dishes

**Breakin’ Dishes**  
  
_“I met my soulmate last night,”_ Maxie Jones announced as she walked into the penthouse, not bothering to knock. She never did. “The future Mr. Maxie Jones. The father of my two-point-five kids.”  
  
Sam looked up from where she was balancing her son on her tiny hip, trying to coax him to take a bottle but he was resisting at every turn. “Since when do you want kids, Maxie?"  
  
Maxie walked over to Sam and reached out for Danny. “Come to your godmother.”  
  
“Kristina is Danny’s –“  
  
Maxie rolled her eyes. “Please don’t remind me. I felt snubbed, like I had ended up on Blackwell’s worst dressed list.” She pulled Danny into her arms and he immediately reached for her hoop earrings. “Oh no, no, no. Those aren’t your teething rings. Sam, teething ring - stat!”  
  
Sam shook her head as she went to the fridge and pulled out the teething pop Danny liked so much. “Ever since Connie promoted you, you’ve become so much more demanding.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Maxie said as she took the teether and handed it to Danny who began to happily munch on it. She looked at Sam. “So about my soulmate, Senor Hottie…”  
  
“What about him? You and Spinelli are engaged again. I am not going to let you mess it up this time. True love, and not just true lust, only happens once in a lifetime.”  
  
“Well Antonio… He could be … Dammit, Sam, he’s so hot!”  
  
Sam covered Danny’s pink ears. “Don’t curse in front of my son,” she chided Maxie but she was only half-serious.  
  
“Oh please. Like he hasn’t heard you say so much worse,” Maxie retorted. “Anyway, Sam, Antonio is brutally hot and if you’re forcing me to give him up, then it’s only fair that you should have him.”  
  
“What?!” Sam scoffed. “You’re offering me your hand-me-downs now?”  
  
“Well he never actually was handled by me, so to speak, so yes, he’s free. And he’s John McBain’s bff so he must be good people. I mean, John helped you find Danny, don’t forget.”  
  
“I haven’t. I thank him every chance I get,” Sam said. “Anyway, thanks, but no thanks. This Antonio will have to make some other woman ‘blissfully happy’.”  
  
“Sam, come on. Just come and meet him. We’ll invite him and John out for drinks tonight at The Floating Rib.”  
  
“Maxie, no. I said no. Even if I was interested in this guy, it’s just too soon.”  
  
Maxie moved Danny to her other hip and sighed. “Sam, it’s been almost 6 months … You and Jason were barely speaking when –“  
  
“Maxie, stop it, okay? I just can’t … I know he’s gone; I know he’s not coming back but I need to focus on my son. He’s the only man in my life now.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Two weeks later, Sam served as matron of honor as Maxie and Spinelli formally sealed their bond in front of God and all of Port Charles. After the beautiful ceremony which made Sam terribly, desperately weepy, the bride and groom and all of their guests filed into the Metro Court ball room and the festivities really kicked up a notch. Sam found herself sitting at the single girls' table and she realized she could relate to them in very few ways. She had been married many, many times; she had a son, and love would never come for her again. She would never let it come near her again.  
  
Still, as the table dwindled in number as woman after woman was asked to dance, Sam felt melancholy for that feeling. Just for the chance to dance in a man’s strong arms, just to be held for one moment and feel protected and wanted. Just as she was getting up to leave, Maxie came scurrying towards her, skirts flying. “Sam, you’ve got to dance with Spinelli,” she said.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Antonio – remember that guy I told you about – he just showed up and I want to take a spin – no pun intended – around the room with him.”  
  
“Maxie, you just got married and already you’re stepping out on your man?”  
  
“Oh please. Just do me this favor okay?”  
  
“Yeah, fine,” Sam said and her blue skirt swishing around her legs she went to dance with Spinelli. They were having a good time as Spinelli danced nearly effortlessly and she struggled to keep up. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she saw Maxie standing there with one of the hottest guys Sam had ever seen.  
  
“Sam, switch partners with me,” Maxie said. “I want to dance with my groom.”  
  
“Maxie –“  
  
“Don’t be rude,” Maxie hissed and shoved Sam at the hunk with the perfectly bronzed skin and charcoal eyes. She and Spinelli then quickly twirled away, getting lost in the throng of partiers.  
  
Sam held out her hand to Antonio. “Should we –“  
  
“Yeah that would be good,” Antonio said. He accepted Sam’s hand and wrapped his much bigger one around her tinier one. Sam felt her fingers tingle and she sighed internally. This could be dangerous.  
  
Fortunately, a faster song came on and soon they were forced to separate a bit. They said little but danced to something hot and Latin by Miguel Morez. Antonio was definitely in his element. He moved like he was born to cha-cha and Sam was admittedly in awe. Or maybe she was just horny.  
  
Sam and Antonio danced to five more songs before they were both breathless and noticeably peeked. Antonio offered to get her a glass of wine but she shook her head. “No, it’s alright. I need to keep my head on straight. I have a son to go home to.”  
  
“Oh yeah? How old is he?”  
  
“Almost a year now,” Sam said a warm smile coming to her lips. “He’s the very best thing that ever happened to me.”  
  
“I feel that way about my daughter Jamie.” Antonio pointed to the chair across from her. “Can I …”  
  
“Sure,” Sam said. “How old is your daughter?”  
  
“She’ll be thirteen in a few months.”  
  
Sam cringed. “What a scary age,” she said.  
  
“Yeah I know. I wish her mom was around cause she really needs a woman in her life when she’s all… hormonal…”  
  
“I bet you do a great job.”  
  
“There’s no substitute for a mother.”  
  
“Nor for a dad,” Sam said softly and her eyes moistened with tears.  
  
“Oh I didn’t mean to dredge up something painful.”  
  
“No, Antonio, it’s okay. It’s just kind of fresh. Not your fault at all.”  
  
Antonio picked up a clean cloth napkin and handed it to her.  
  
She dried her tears as best as she could and then said, “Thanks.”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
Sam smiled at him. “Thanks for dancing with me.”  
  
“I think your friend would have thrown a fit if I didn’t,” Antonio said. “But I enjoyed it. It’s been a long time since I danced with anyone.”  
  
“Really – you’re so good.”  
  
“Nah. I’m rusty but I appreciate the compliment. And you more than held your own.”  
  
“I tried but it wasn’t easy. When the tango started, I thought for sure I would embarrass myself.”  
  
“Impossible. You were graceful and even if you hadn’t been, you’re incredibly beautiful. Anyone would forgive you for stepping on their toes.”  
  
Sam blushed. “Did I step –“  
  
“No, not at all. It was just a figure of speech,” Antonio said.  
  
“So will you be in town for a while?” Sam asked and realizing that she sounded hopeful, she sighed inwardly.  
  
“I am not sure. John McBain, my buddy, is hounding me to join the force here but I am not sure I am cut out for small-town life again after living in New York City for so long.”  
  
“You’d miss the hustle and bustle.”  
  
“Yeah, that and blending in.”  
  
“I wish I could do that,” Sam admitted sheepishly.  
  
“It would be hard looking the way you do.”  
  
“You’re not exactly a slouch in that department,” Sam said and sighed. “I am sorry. Everything I say tonight sounds like a total come-on and I’m not-“  
  
“It’s fine,” Antonio said. “It’s been a long time since I wanted a woman to come on to me.” He laughed then. “Okay that came out wrong. I need to shut up here.”  
  
“Please don’t. I like hearing you talk. I really don’t have many adult conversations anymore.”  
  
“Me either,” Antonio admitted. “Most of my conversations with my daughter involve awkward silences. I don’t know how to be what she needs.”  
  
“I am willing to bet you already are.”  
  
“I am guessing the same goes for you and your son.”  
  
Her eyes filled with new tears. “I am so worried. I am so scared I am failing him in every way cause Jason was good, and he was kind and he was… Jason. And Danny needs him. He needs him so much and I can’t be Jason. I feel so guilty.” She took a long breath. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have just unloaded on you like that.” She started to stand and walk away but Antonio was following her out of the room.  
  
“Sam, wait, wait up,” he called after her. He caught up to her as she was grabbing her coat from the concierge. He lightly grasped her arm and turned her around to face him.  
  
“That was embarrassing. You’re a stranger …”  
  
“Sam, it’s okay, really, it’s fine. Honestly when is the last time you allowed yourself to feel true emotion?”  
  
Sam shrugged. “I gotta be strong for Danny and really, everyone. And for me. If I fall apart now…”  
  
“Well as you said, I’m a stranger. Who better to unload on? What you need is to howl at the sky for a while. Break some dishes. Whatever. Just let that pain and anger out. And I know you’re angry. I know you’re angry as hell because he didn’t stick around when you promised each other forever.”  
  
Sam nodded. “How did you know?”  
  
“I have gone through the same thing with my fiancée. I loved her and though it was not her fault she was taken from me, I still got angry at her. And I felt bad about it but I knew she would never blame me for how I was feeling. And after I broke some dishes and busted a hole in a gym punching bag with my bare hands, I started to make peace with things. I will never get over her death one hundred percent but I am healing. I am finding new reasons to keep moving forward every day.”  
  
Sam bit her lip. “I guess I could break some dishes. We got some as a wedding present and we never once ate off of them. Fucking bitch!” Sam swore. “I know this is insane but my son is at my mom’s tonight so I can like destroy the whole penthouse if I want.”  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
Sam smiled nervously. “Come with me?”  
  
“You betcha. No one should break dishes alone.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“And this is for leaving me so many damn times, every time things got tough,” she shouted as she took aim at the wall with a beautiful china plate and hurled it. It crashed into at least two hundred irreparable pieces. She threw another. “And this, Jason, this is for making me love you, for letting me believe I had forever to be with you and our son. What a lie!” She chucked the plate and it made impact, exploding in a rain of china.  
  
Sam threw another and another until she was sagging to the carpet on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Antonio had been standing nearby and went down on his knees beside her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
“How do you feel now?”  
  
“Better cause I hated those plates,” Sam said with only a little mirth in her otherwise bitter laugh. She looked over at Antonio. “I can honestly say this is the weirdest night of my life.” She squeezed his hand back. “And I really appreciated it so much.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
The next morning Sam was juggling Danny on her hip again when the door burst open and Maxie ran into the penthouse. “Where’s the fire?” Sam asked. “And hello, aren’t you supposed to be on your way to Greece for your honeymoon?”  
  
“Oh we are. Our flight doesn’t leave for another two hours though so I thought I’d stop in here and ask how things went with Antonio. Everyone saw you leave together.”  
  
“Maxie, it’s not like that. He’s just an amazingly kind and heartfelt man and –“  
  
“And?”  
  
“And what do you want to hear?”  
  
“Are you going to see him again?”  
  
“Maybe …”  
  
“Maybe?!”  
  
“Why do you care so much?”  
  
“Because I want you to be happy again. I want you to find your soulmate like I did in Spinelli.”  
  
“I thought Antonio was your soulmate.”  
  
“He can’t be mine but he may be yours,” Maxie said. Sam started to protest but Maxie shook her head. “Chew on that for a while. Oh and call him while I’m gone because, Sam, I think you met the man you were meant to be with last night. And all thanks to me.”  
  
“Maxie, you’re so humble.”  
  
“Humility is phony and a waste of time. Sam, promise me you’ll call him.”  
  
“Maxie –“  
  
“Come on. You liked him or you wouldn’t have left the reception with him. What did you two do anyway?”  
  
Sam smiled. “We broke some dishes.”  
  
“Oooh kinky!”  
  
“That’s not a euphemism. We really broke dishes.”  
  
“Okay whatever floats your boat... Anyway, I gotta run. Call him. Call him!” she kissed Sam’s cheek and then ran for the door. “CALL HIM!”  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
Sam looked at her son who was staring up at her with his bright blue eyes. “What could it hurt? If I called Antonio? I know he’s staying at the Rendezvous…”  
  
She sighed. “I wish I had a sign from above that this was okay.”  
  
Danny smiled widely then and tugged on her long hair. “Momma,” he said.  
  
Sam grinned. “What did you say? You called me ‘Momma’?”  
  
“Momma….”  
  
“Beautiful. I know I could die happy right now but I know I’m not going to, Danny. Because I am going to be there for you … And I can be happy. I already am happy. Antonio helped me realize that I have so, so much … _Danny, I think I met my soulmate last night …”_


End file.
